The present invention relates to a reversing speed control switch which is applied to, for example, an electrical tool, and which can change the rotating direction and rotating speed of a motor.
Known switches capable of changing the rotating direction and rotating speed of a motor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,383, 4,097,704, and 3,755,640. However, in these switches, a reversing switch mechanism for reversing the rotating direction of the motor and a switch mechanism for turning on and off a power source, are arranged vertically. Thus, a space between the respective parts is widened, resulting in a large-sized switch. Since the reversing switch mechanism is separated from the power switch mechanism, it is difficult to achieve electrical connection therebetween.